


Harry Potter of might and magic

by Barbas



Series: Might and magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heroes of Might and Magic IV
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Betrayal, Dark Magic, Death Magic, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Gray!Harry, Kingdoms, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nature Magic, Necromancy, New World, New realm, Summoning, Vampires, powerful!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbas/pseuds/Barbas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry overhears Dumbledor talking about his death. Desperat to find a way to win the war and live Harry finds the realm of might and magic. Hoping that the magic of the realm can help him defeat Voldemort Harry decides to go. In the realm Harry will descover new magic, new creatures and prehaps make some new friends. And when Harry is needed back in his own world will he go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There has to be a way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have been reading a lot of Harry Potter fanfictions when Harry goes to other realms latly and I just felt like I needed to wright this. I don't know exactly how many chapters this will be but I got the main events written down so It all depends in how much detail I put into it. This is the first chapter so depending on how you like it will I continue. This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Heros of might and magic IV. I choose the fourth game because the magic is being catogorized to every castle and I think it makes it easier to keep track of. Also the heoros are more involved, I thought about adding the ceatures from heors III but decided against it to avoid confusion. You do not have to have played the game or anything I'm just using the world of heoros with some adjustments. So if you have not played it don't worry. But later when I add on with the characters and creatures you may want to see what everybody looks like. Anyway enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Heoros of might and magic VI

Harry was becoming desperate. He didn't know what he was going to do. Voldemort was back, Dumbledor wanted him to find horcruxes to kill Voldemort. Then he had overheard the conversation between Snape and Dumbledor about him being a horcrux. He didn't want to die. He had fought to long and too hard to just sacrifice himself.

No. He was going to find a way to survive. He was going to find a way to defeat Voldemort and live. That's why he was now the Room of Requirements. The room had provided him with books on every subject possible because he didn't know what he was looking for.

He had been hiding there ever since he had heard that conversation, that being said Harry really didn't know how much time had passed and he didn't know what was happening out there. He wondered if he should have brought Hermione or Ron to help him. But after hearing what Dumbledor said he was unsure if who to trust.

The Dursleys had already given Harry big trust issues with all the abuse and all so when Dumbledor betrayed Harry he just cut all ties. Snap and all of his felling for any of his friends gone. Harry was a bit shocked by himself of how easy it had been but he was not complaining. This was about survival, his survival.

Harry sighed as he put another book aside, it had not been of any help either. Harry picked up another book. He looked at the title, "Wizards of might and magic", and quickly started to read. His jaw almost drooped when he started reading.

_The realm of might and magic was created by the mighty wizards and creatures who wanted to flee the poison the muggles spread across the land of the old world. The mighty felt how their magic started to weaken when the muggles started polluting the world. Destroying and rebuilding it to their liking without considering he forces of the land._

_In the realm of might and magic the force of the land cooperate with the living beings, enhancing their abilities. When the mighty migrated many of the ancient magic's were lost, like Death maic, Chaos magic, Order magic…_

Harry stared at the text.

"Death magic? Like the one Voldemort uses to make his horcruxes?" Harry wondered as he continued to read about the realm. After many hours Harry put the book aside and started thinking. Apparently there was a portal who would take you to the realm but the location was lost and there was a test before passing through.

He was intrigued and curios. Could going to this realm help him defeat Voldemort? Harry was unsure but another thing that intrigued him was all of the lost magic arts. It was safe to say Harry was tired of the war. He was tired of being a hero. This new realm could give him a chance to learn without the pressure of saving everyone. While also learning from the most powerful wizards of all times he could learn how to defeat Voldemort.

There were many pros but also cons. Could he just leave? Would the Order and the Ministry manage to hold Voldemort off without him? He liked to think he didn't actually do anything but everyone else thought he was the only reason Voldemort hadn't already won. If he left people could lose all hope and just let Voldemort take over.

Harry frowned deeply.

"Why should I even care? All I am is a sacrifice!" He muttered and rose. He had decided. He was going to the realm of might and magic… If he could find it.

* * *

Harry was frustrated, he had been researching about the realm for days and nothing. There was no lead on were the portal was. He sighed and picked up a text about the realm written by a goblin. He had read it at least ten times as he had with all the other materials but he was sure that he was missing something.

He finished the text and read the name of the author at the end.

"Gazzard Wihtsaw…. A GOBLIN!" Harry exclaimed and jumped up in his feet. His mind was going a mile a minute. He needed to get to Gringotts and ask if they knew about the realm. He knew he'd missed something.

He grabbed the things he had brought with him into the room and stormed out. The corridors were empty, maybe it was Christmas break? That would mean that he had spent at least a month inside the room. He wondered what had happened since.

He shook his head, that had to wait he needed to get to Gringotts. He went under his invisibility cloak and went through the castell and headed for Hogsmead. He looked around, everything seemed to be normal. The Daily Prophet caught his eyes, december 27 "Where is our savior?!" was written across the front page.

Harry felt a little ashamed but if they had time to wright about him then maybe Death Eater attacks were on the low right now. Harry wondered what was going to happen when he disappeared. Pushing the heavy thought aside, reminding himself that if he stayed he would probably die, Harry walked inside The three broomsticks. He headed for the floo and yelled Gringotts. He did notice all the startled looks of everyone inside before he disappeared. Maybe shouting under the cloak hadn't been his best idea.

At Gringotts Harry pulled of his cloak and walked up to a goblin.

" what can I do for you?" The goblin asked in a smug voice. He didn't seem too surprised to see him even after Harry had been missing for over a month.

"I would like to talk to someone who could tell me about the realm of might and magic", Harry answered in a low voice. This did surprise the gobbling who stared at him in shock for almost a minuet before collecting himself.

"Would you now…", he murmured and looked around to see if anyone had heard what Harry had said.

"Well then mister Potter come with me", he said and left his podium. He stalked away very fast and Harry had a hard time keeping up with the little goblin. After a while the goblin showed him inside a room.

"Wait here", he goblin said before leaving in a fast pace. Harry looked around the plain room. The room was simple with a table with eight chairs around it, a bookshelf and a portrait of an old goblin who stared at him with suspicious eyes. The carpet was read and the table, the chairs and the bookshelf was in dark wood. The walls were gray stone and the room had no windows.

Harry moved and sat down in one of the chairs, back turned against the portrait with the goblin. After about ten minutes an ancient goblin entered slowly, another goblin was helping the old goblin to get to the table to sit down. The old goblin eyed Harry behind bushy white eyebrows, small stripes of hair was hanging around his head. Harry thought all goblins were wrinkly but this one looked like a squish raisin.

"So you're the one who wants to know about the realm", the old Goblin sneered. Harry nodded.

"Yes I wish to go there to learn", he answered with a determent voice.

"Learn what? How to make a fool of yourself? You think yourself powerful enough to go to the realm? PAH! None of the wizards today can compete with the powers of the mighty! They were magic! Today's wizard's uses magic like a tool!" the goblin ranted bitterly.

"Yes I understand that magic here has been poisoned", Harry said calmly. He was not going to let his temper show. This could be part of the test. He needed to show them that he was serious about going. The goblin eyes Harry carefully.

"Why would the savior want to leave this world?" he asked, this time without so much contempt.

"Well as you know Voldemort is back and I need to defeat him. I think going to the realm would help", Harry answered.

"FOOL! You wish to go yet not to stay?! I can see that you know nothing of what's awaiting on the other side!" the goblin sneered. Harry bit his lip. It was true, he had found very little on the realm but he needed to do something. He could not simple just stay here and wait to be killed. He had already wasted a month without really learning anything. Harry sighed.

"You're right. I know very little of what awaits me inside the realm. I can't say that I am strong enough or smart enough. But there is a war, a war I have been a part of since I was born. The whole wizard world is counting on me to defeat the mightiest wizard of our time! I am only sixteen and I don't know half the stuff Voldemort knows and he probably knows everything I know!" Harry explained in a tired and frustrated voice.

"I don't know what to do but this realm. It may give me a chance. I may give me something that Voldemort does not know."

The goblin studied Harry, not reacting during his speech. When Harry finished he looked thoughtful. The goblin sighed and nodded.

"Very well, I will let you try to enter the realm. I will give you this warning thou! You will be tested to see if you are worthy of the realm. And if you fail you may not survive", the goblin said as he rose.

"Are you willing to risk it?" Harry nodded.

"I am ready"


	2. A mantis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets tested before entering the realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two! Hope you enjoy it! I will try to at least uppdate once a month if not more. ^^

The goblins took Harry deep down under Gringotts, for several levels there were nothing. No vaults or anything, just dark and cold rock surrounding them. The only light they had was a lantern held by the old goblin, Harry felt nervous. The goblin had said he was to be tested before entering the realm. He didn’t know what to expect, he had not prepared for anything. The goblin finally stopped in front of an enormous door. The goblin turned to Harry. 

“Once you enter you can’t go back before you’ve entered the realm fully. If the test is too much for you to handle you will die. Are you still up for it?” The goblin asked in a grim tone. 

“Yes”, Harry answered. Whatever was waiting for him on the other side could not be worse than the Triwizard tournament. The goblin just grinned as if he could hear Harry’s thoughts. 

“Well then, just go past that door. I wish you the best of luck”, the goblin grinned but Harry felt it was not sincere. The goblin just thought of him as an over confident fool, who was about to get himself killed. Harry just took a deep breath and opened the door, he meet total blackness. He hesitated before entering, closing the door behind him. After a while he saw a small light, that’s when he realized he was in a corridor. 

Harry walked towards the light chuckling to himself about the bad joke. When he stepped through the light he found himself in an empty arena. It was totally empty. A silent wind blew across the battle field. He walked to the middle of the arena looking around. 

Suddenly the door across the field opened, Harry drew his wand and pointed it towards the opening. A hiss that gave him goose bumps traveled through the arena. Out from the darkness stepped the biggest mantis Harry had ever seen in his life. Harry let out a laugh in relief. It was just a big bug.   
That thought however were quick to disappear as the mantis launched at him with its sword like front legs. Harry had to through himself it the side not to be sliced buy the sharp blades. 

“Damn!” Harry hissed as he had to dough again. The mantis was very fast. Harry sent a stunner at it. To his dismay it only stopped the creature for about two seconds before it was after him again. Harry realized that this called for some of the nastier hexes he knew. He cast a cutting hex at the mantis front leg. It cut right through and the mantis made a tortured sound. Harry sent of another hex at its head but it dodged and sent after him again. Harry cast a sticking curse in the ground in front of him and it effectively slowed the mantis down enough for him to get a bit of distance. Harry took a deep breath. 

“Avada Kedavra!” He yelled and the green light instantly killed the mantis. Harry was slightly shaken. He had just used the killing curse. His core felt all weird after the curse, pulsing inside him. He didn’t have much time to think about it thou because the middle of the arena was turning into a black hole and it was growing rapidly.   
He felt is heart race as he was sucked in. Had he failed? Was he going to die? He didn’t have time to think much about it because soon he felt himself fall. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonwen stretched and looked over at Callis, who was looking as serious as ever. Tonwen rolled her eyes. The army had been traveling for a week now and soon they would be at the City of Nature. There they would re-stock and recruit new soldiers.   
Suddenly the sky cracked and opened as a big black hole. The army stopped and stared, the fairies seemed scared and the wolf´s whimpered in confusion. Tonwen saw someone falling. 

“Callis!” She called and pointed. 

“Griffins!” He yelled and motioned them to fly forward. The griffins leapt into the air and flew like the wind toward the one falling. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry tried not to panic but it was hard when you were falling rapidly towards a forest. Before he thought of a spell to slow him down he felt claws around his waist. He looked up. A hippogriff was his first thought but as he saw the strong feline legs and lion tail he change his mind to griffin. 

The griffin turned and started flying the other way that was when Harry noticed the enormous assemble of creatures. Giant copped glowing dragons, fairies, wolf and what looked like elves. He was put down by the griffin. He noticed several more in the air. 

“Hello there!” The voice made Harry turn with a confused look in his eyes. A woman in a purple robe with a hood stood before him. She had large blue spots under her eyes and brown hair. 

“Hello?” Harry answered uncertain. 

“Why did you fall out of the sky?” She asked and crouched beside him. 

“Um… I am not sure. I tried to get to the realm of might and magic”, Harry finally said and looked around. There was a man who stood behind the woman looking stern and serious. 

“Well you made it… Kind of. The original realm was destroyed by the Reckoning but this is the new one”, She explained happily. Her way of talking made Harry feel safe. Kind of like talking to Sirius. 

“Oh… is it still the same?” He asked with worry. 

“Yes quite the same, same magic, same creatures. Well mostly the same, some died in the Reckoning”, She smiled. 

“I am Tonwen and that is Callis. We are heroes of Nature”

“I’m Harry”, He answered. She didn’t say a last name so why should he? 

“You are from the realm of earth?” The man Callis asked with a stern voice. Harry nodded. 

“We haven’t had one of you in centuries! This is so exciting!” Tonwen squirmed and clapped her hands excitedly. 

“Well no one talks about this realm anymore, there is almost no information. And a lot of the magic is lost”, Harry explained. 

“Aw that is so sad”, Tonwen said in a quiet voice and looked down. Harry nodded and rose to his feet. He looked around at the army. The fairies looked at him curiously and the elves seemed to tend to their bows. 

“So are you going to war?” He asked and looked at Tonwen, who studied him with interest. 

“We are going home from one. We are on our way to the city of Nature. It’s our capital in the land of endless forest”, Tonwen explained. 

“You should come with us”, Callis proposed with a stern face. Harry looked at him in surprise. 

“O-okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I Made Tonwen very easy going, I think that is how she deals with her past.  
> Next up! Harry decides to become a hero apprenties and meets with his teacher.


	3. Six Kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry does a little research on the realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got myself a beta! So hopefully this will all make sense! Thank you for reading don't forget to comment!

Tonwens magic intrigued Harry, the thought of summoning creatures and elements was amazing. Tonwen had laughed at Harry’s excitement and had told him to get a master when they got back. He had asked her why not she could teach him but she’d just explained that she was needed on the battle field.   
Callis also intrigued Harry, he could hit anything with his bow, he wasn’t too excited about demonstrating his skills for Harry but when they had come across a score of hell hounds he had taken down almost half of them with his arrows. The hounds had not even come close enough to attack.   
But Harry wasn’t the only one fascinated. Tonwen wanted Harry to show his magic too. She said that the magic of the realm was much divided and not a lot of mages could do as much different magic as him. 

After a week of travelling the city of Nature appeared before them, Harry gasped at the beauty. It seemed as if the city itself been grown instead of built. The walls looked like small mountains covered with thorn bushes and other deadly but beautiful plants. The watch towers looked like massive hollow trees. All in all, the city was indeed the city of Nature. 

“Welcome to our humble home”, Tonwen winked at Harry and Harry quickly closed his mouth as it had fallen open when the city came to view. The wolves seemed to get excited and ran before the army to the city. 

“They have been away from their pack for a long time”, Callis said in a stern voice. 

“We all have”, one of the elves added. The normally collected elves seemed to cheer up at the sight of the city. That’s when it hit Harry that this was an army and this army was coming home after a battle. He wondered how big the army was when they had left the city. Had they lost many?   
Harry looked down. He had escaped a war to find himself in a new one. 

“So where would I find a master?” Harry asked as they passed through the city. They headed to the castle where Tonwen and Callis would report to the king. 

“Well, the most of the retired heroes dwell in the woods. They only come out when the city is under attack or when they want a mission”, Tonwen explained. 

“If you want a master you need to find one”, Callis said without taking his eyes of the castle. 

“And get them to agree on training you”, Tonwen smiled. Harry frowned. So finding a master is not going to be so easy after all. He looked towards the walls, beyond was the endless forest. Tonwen had told him that the land of Nature stretched as far as the forest, and there for the land of Nature was called The Endless Forest.   
He didn’t know much about anything else though. He didn’t know who the enemy was, what they stood for, or anything. He just dropped in and went with it. What the goblin had said about him being a fool made some sense now. Just because Tonwen and Callis was being nice to him didn’t make them good. He needed more information. 

“Hey Tonwen is there a library near?” He asked with a wary voice. 

“Yeah there is one at the castle, why?” She asked. 

“I think I need to read up a little about this realm and the magic that’s in it”, Harry explained.

“We will take you there on our way to see our lord”, Callis muttered as the passed the gates to the enormous tree castle. 

The library was as cool as the rest of the castle, bushes and trees twined together to make bookshelves, tables and chairs. The floor was covered in moss and flowers and the big window at the back let in rays of sunlight. The books were less impressive, they were moldy and damp from all the moist. But most of them were readable. 

The realm was divided into six lands where the different kingdoms ruled. The Nature or Persever had the land of The Endless Forest. They dedicated themselves to Mother Nature, all their magic and abilities came from her. When they used summoning they asked Mother Nature to lend energy to create a being for a limited time. 

In the north there was the land of Forever Snow where the Might or Stronghold lived. They didn’t believe in magic and focused on raw power instead. Because of this strong faith to not believe in magic spells are not as effective on them. 

In the south the people of Order or Academy lived in the land of Deserts. They based their belief on symmetry and balance. Magic and might in perfect harmony. 

In the south east there was the land of Souls where the city of Death or Necropolies lay. The Death magic calls the dead and asks them to rise again but also to take lives. They have to give equally as many souls as they take back or they will be consumed by the very power they are wielding. 

In the east you’ll find the land on Fire where the city of Chaos or Asylum has its stronghold. They use much force in their spell casting and are not as tactical as the others but their special abilities make up for that. For example, they control the mightiest beast of all, the black dragon, which no magic can harm. 

In the north east is the land of Season, the city of Life or Haven lays there. Their magic is healing and based on religion. They don’t use much creatures much, just soldiers. They are the only ones who believe in a God. 

After learning all of this Harry felt more comfortable, he did not feel as if the Persevers had any wrongs in their beliefs. He was certainly glad he had not ended up in the land of Forever Snow. But he still wanted to explore death magic, through for now he would stay in the land of Nature.   
He rose from his chair and left the library, it was time to find a master.


	4. Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here if chapter four! I am sorry I am late but... whatever! XD  
> Enjoy! (I don't own Harry Potter or Heros)

"Damn it!" Harry curses as he lost track once again. He had been out in the Endless Forest for a week now, he had been pursuing an elf for a couple of days but the elf had managed to lose him twice already. He remembered that Tonwen had said that the masters of the forest only taught to those who manage to catch them or the ones they deemed worthy.

Harry sighed and started to go back, he soon found his way back on track. Every time he had gotten close he had become too eager and lost the trail.

"Not this time", Harry growled. He was becoming very frustrated. It was hard to track an elf and at the same time trying to survive in the forest. A lot of dangerous creatures lurked inside the maze of trees and buses. Last time he lost track it was because he had run into a grumpy earth element. It had chased him for quite a while before giving up.

Another thing Tonwen had told Harry before entering the forest was to not hurt any living creature inside. If he did no master would let him catch them. Harry concentrated to follow the trail of the elf he had found. He knew this elf was his future master and he thought the elf knew it too but didn't want to make it too easy for Harry.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself, he would never find the elf if he let his emotions run freely. He had the feeling the elf left traces on purpose for him to follow, because Harry could not believe a graceful elf would move so clumsy in the forest. Harry was very grateful for this, he sucked at tracking.

Harry continued following the tracks until he reached a river, the water was quick and it looked pretty deep. Still the tracks stopped just beside the shore. Harry frowned. The elf hadn't gone for a swim had he? A sound made Harry spin around. On the rock behind him sat the elf.

The elf studied him from where he sat on his rock. He looked strong and had tribal tattoos over his arms and chest. His black hair hung heavy and framed his face.

"You are not a good tracker", the elf stated. Harry blushed and looked down.

"I know", he muttered. He didn't know what else to say.

"What's your name?" The elf asked.

"Harry"

"Hmm a very human name, are you from the land of four seasons?" The elf asked.

"No I am from the old realm, from earth", Harry explained. The elf rose and jumped down from the stone. He walked up to Harry.

"I am Warlock Brook", the elf introduced himself as.

"Do you wish to become my apprentice?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, I hope you would become my master in the arts of nature magic"

"Very well I accept you as my apprentice, I will teach you to become a hero of the realm of might and magic", the air around them seemed to flicker as the contract was made.

"I accept you as my master and I will stay with you until you deem me ready to become a hero of nature", Harry finished and he could feel his magic flare.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Stay there until I return", Brook instructed before leaving Harry sitting crossed legged on the ground. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He began to feel for his core, he found the lump of energy inside him and started pulling at it. As he pulled it, it began to expand. Harry became aware of his surroundings even if his eyes were closed. He felt the grass and plants around him. He felt the insects flying, crawling and running around him.

Meditating had become Harrys favorite part of training since becoming Brooks apprentice two months ago. At first Harry had found meditating frustrating and pointless. Now that he had learned to feel the earth he understood the importance. A Nature mage casted spells by borrowing energy from the earth, you had to be able to communicate with the different energies to be able to form them into what you wanted.

When Harry first had realized that no one in this realm used wand other than for casting spells they had not yet mastered he had been baffled, and a bit uncomfortable about stop using his wand. But now he understood that wands channeled his magic but also suppressed it. Also he now understood that his core as any other muscle needed exercise and that a wand made his core lazy.

Back on earth a person's magic usually became weaker with age, here in the realm of might and magic it became stronger. Brook had once told Harry about the necromancers and how some of them had lived thousands of years and was still as powerful as ever. That had intrigued Harry and he had decide that after he finished his apprenticeship he would travel to the land of Souls to find a master who could teach him about death magic.

"Harry", Brooks voice tugged him from his meditation and he slowly opened his eyes. The sun was setting over the mountains. Harry must have been meditating all day and his stomach confirmed by rumbling. Harry rose on shaky legs, Brook was quick in putting his arm around Harrys waist for support.

"Thank you master", Harry said and smiled. Brook had turned out to be a great teacher and good friend. After a long day of training Brook would often take Harry to meet friends or to the many feast held by the elf's in the forest.

"No worries Harry, meditating can be exhausting if you are not used to it. Did you make any observations today?" He asked in his teacher voice.

"Yes, I felt a flower wave in the wind", Harry answered. The first time Brook had asked him if he had made any observations he had thought it had to be big but as time went Harry knew it was all about him sensitive Harry had been. So noticing a squirrel in a tree was easier than noticing an ant and was therefore less interesting.

Those who were masters could notice a flowers growth pattern or feel the slightest temperature change. It may not seem important but by observing nature you can see when the fruits are ready to be picked, if there is a disease starting to spread, if there is a storm coming etc. Also bonding with nature made it easier to cast spells.

"Would you like to dine with me this evening Harry?" Brook asked as they made their way to the elf village Brook lived in, Harry nodded. He still needed support to be able to walk. He would not have had the energy to prepare dinner.

Harry liked living in an elf village, it was very peace full. There was always something to look at, always something new to learn. Even thou Brook were Harry's master the other elf's taught Harry, just different things. Like crafting and singing. Harry had been made to sing on some of the feasts he had been too much to his embarrassment. He also learned the elf language, by speaking the language of the earth spells came more easily.

Brook sat Harry down outside of his cottage and went inside to start preparing their meal. Harry leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. For the first time in his life he had nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry have a master... who is going to be his... friend? Tell me what you think.
> 
> So Harry has now learned medidtation, he is also going to learn herbalism and lastly summoning. He will start summoning annoying little leprecorns and stuff. :P  
> Read and review!


	5. Combat training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry begins is combat ans summoning traning, he also lerns something unexpected about his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I have asked you a cupple of times if you would like some romance in this fic and two of you have said yes to this. The rest of you have stayed mute so I take your silence as a conformation that your fine with whatever. So in this chapter there is a conversation that contains a little (and I do mean little) mature language. Nothing special just a sentence. Romance will not be the center of the story, I will focus on Harrys adventure in the realm. So please enjoy chapter five!

Harry walked up to where Brook was seated outside his cottage.  
"God morning master", Harry greeted happily. Harry had been much happier ever since he moved into the village. It was like the pure air and the wonderful people cleaned of all of his worries.

"Good morning Harry, I have decided to start your combat training today", Brook said as he stood and walked passed Harry towards the fields the elves used for training.

"Combat master? Why?" Harry asked with insecurity. He had learned a lot during this past months but only magical training. He didn't know he was supposed to learn combat as well.

"Yes, even if you have no interest in master it, it is good to know the basic so you can defend yourself if you exhaust your core during battle. It is also good to learn magic resistant as spells will become less affective against you", Brook explained. Harry listened and nodded, but his stomach twisted.

He had seen the archers train, they were incredible and Harry had no hopes in competing against them. He would only make fool out of himself.

"So combat has, as all abilities, three main subjects' melee, archery and magic resistance. Today we will start with melee training…", as Brook began to explain the basics of melee Harry was distracted from the already training archers and druids. Harry swallowed hard at Brooks demonstrations.

Harry thanked his cousin for forcing him to learn to dodge and becoming aware of his body. Or else this would have been much more difficult than it already was. When Brook was finished showing he gestured for Harry to copy. Brook said he had to move slower as Harry began. Harry struggled to maintain balance and focus and soon became frustrated after Brook told him once more to do it over.

"Why am I learning this? I am here to learn magic not this!" Harry exclaimed after he once again had failed to get the stance right.

"You are here to learn to become a Hero and I as your master intend to make you a good one. And a good hero does not only pick knowledge from one source. Nature magic will make you a druid and you will have the power to summon armies from the earth and manipulate the battle ground to your advantage but I as well know this and I have also master chaos magic and can call myself a warlock. I have the advantage over you", Brook explained patiently.

"Yes but you are my master…"

"How many heroes here to you think know only one ability?" Brook asked. Harry crossed his arms. He knew his master was right.

"But why not teach me chaos magic then? Why combat?"

"Harry I already told you, if your core gets exhausted you will need to defend yourself." Harry sighed defeated and once again began to make the battle stance.

"I will never be a beastmaster", he muttered under his breath. Brook chuckled.

"No you won't"

\--------------------------------------------------------

Aside from the added combat training Harry had started to learn summoning. He had been very annoyed the first days when little leprechauns appeared outside of his cottage but Brook had explained that the skill summoning attached creatures of the earth. As he became better wolfs and fairies took the leprechauns place and so on.

"Why don't you have creatures following you around master?" Harry asked as he tried to make the white tiger go away.

"Because I can control my abilities", Brook answered with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh Brook I have not seen you in ages!" A beautiful voice rang. Brook and Harry turned and Harry's eyes grew wide as the absolutely gorgeous elf walked (Harry thought it looked like dancing) up to them.

"Melodia, yes it has been long", Brook said and embraced her. Behind her walked a young man, who looked at Brook with jealousy.

"Oh Brook darling have you meet Aron? Aron sweet heart this is my old friend Brook", Melodia all but sang as she introduced them. Aron greeted stiffly, it looked like he simply wanted to grab Melodia and shield her from everyone so he could have her for himself.

"Pleasure, this is my apprentice Harry", Brook introduced. Melodia immediately turned to Harry.

"Oh darling! An apprentice! How handsome he is?! But such a name for such a man! Tell me is he from the land of four seasons? They do have such boring names!" Melodia exclaimed as she inspected Harry from head to toe.

"No he is from the old realm", Brook answered. He had a fond smile on his face as he talked to Melodia.

"To think that the old realm still has such boring names!" Melodia sighed and shook her head.

"Well we must be going, I am going to teach Aron how to summon phoenixes. Bye darling! You simply must come to my feast at the next full moon!" Melodia said as she and Aron walked away. Aron almost pulled Melodia from them.

Brook chuckled and shook his head and started walking again. Harry hurried after.

"Is she your old lover? Or is she still?" Harry asked with curiosity. He still shoot glances over his shoulder after Melodia. She was simply divine.

"No I prefer males", Brook stated. Harry froze and stared at him for a while. He began analyzing their relationship and suddenly all friendly acts Brook made seemed very different to Harry. He gulped and looked at Brook with nervous eyes.

"Oh…", was the only sound he could make his vocal cords produce. Brook frowned and turned towards Harry.

"Harry does it make you uncomfortable that I prefer male companions?" He asked with a very serious voice. Harry bit his lip, hard. He did not know how to process all of this.

"No, it's just that… I mean… You… and… you know… me… I just… I didn't…", Harry stuttered. Brook gripped Harry's shoulders and leaned forward, staring into his eyes.

"Harry, are you worried that I am attracted to you?" He asked. Harry stared at Brook wide eyed and slowly nodded. Brook let him go and chuckled.

"If I wanted you Harry you would had been in my bed months ago", Brook smirked and started to walk away. Harry let go of the breath he had been holding, before he frowned.

"What? No you wouldn't! I' m straight!" He exclaimed as he caught up to Brook. Brook raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see how the matter if your body is bent or straight as anything to do with the matter", he stated.

"No! I mean I like girls!" Harry explained.

"That would not have mattered Harry, if I wanted you I would have seduced you. You humans are awfully weak when it comes to desires of the flesh", Brook said with confident. Harry shook his head.

"I can't get hard with a guy!" He stubbornly stated.

"Keep telling yourself that my young apprentice", Brook said with an amused tone. Harry growled and crossed his arms. Then something else dawned on him.

"Why would you not want me?" He asked insulted. Brook just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if that was funny to you, but I hope so. I am moving this story quite quickly and it is because I do not plan it to have like 100 chapters. But there is still like ten to fiftheen chapters left.
> 
> Okay I love Melodia she is one of my favorit Heros, but she will not be a big part of the story. If you missed it they are not in the city of nature. They are in one of the small settlements in the endless forest. Also if you are not clear on the different classes like warlock or druid you can check out this page because ot explaines everything... kind of: .
> 
> I'm beginning university next month! Yay! I don't know how it will effect my wrighting but one chapter a month does not feel like to much. If anything else I will tell you.  
> Reviews are welcome!


	6. Under attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has now been a year traing with Brook but the peace is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I just started University so... Yeah! Enjoy the chapter!

An enormous roar ripped Harry's ears. He immediately dove to his right just in time to feel sharp claws fly past him. He looked up at the griffin, which just attacked him, and started mumbling. A swarm of wasps suddenly surrounded the agitated creature. Harry quickly started to retreat into the shadows of the forest.

After moving fast through the though terrain he cast a glance over his shoulder, nothing was following him. He smirked and turned back again only to yelp in fright and fall on the ground.

"Brook! Don't startle me!" He exclaimed at the amused elf.

"Well I told you to keep concentration at all times", he answered smugly. Harry just rolled his eyes. Almost a year had passed since coming here and the training had been intense. Brook had told him that he would soon let Harry attend missions with other heroes. Harry didn't know what he thought of that really. He really enjoyed his time with Brook in the forest, it was peaceful. He had almost forgotten why he came here in the first place.

"Well I was concentrated! I just wanted to check if I was followed", Harry muttered.

"Yes and that was your mistake, I had to stop the tigers to jump you while you had your back turned", Brook said and for the first time Harry noticed the three white tigers standing behind Brook.

"Oh"

"Yes oh", Brook smirked as he walked up to Harry.

"If you want to go in missions you have to start being more careful", he said and gently caressed Harrys cheek. Harry gave him a small smile and sighed.

"Would you worry a lot?" he playfully mocked and gently slapped Brooks arm.

"Of course, I try to make you strong but you insist on staying helpless"

"HEY!"

A loud sound rang through the forest. Harry frowned and looked around him, the tigers immediately turned and started running towards the city. Brook grabbed Harrys arm and dragged him towards a clearing. Two zebras came running towards them.

"What's going on?" Harry asked confused. This had never happened in the year of him being here.

"The city is under attack", Brook explained. He looked determined as he mounted the zebra. Harry quickly followed onto his own zebra and they raced towards the city.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was raging. Everywhere Harry saw there was an opponent to fight. It was a never ending stream of dwarfs, nagas and other creatures that made Harry swallow heavily. Brook was nowhere to be seen. He had taken off with several other heroes to fight the titans and dragon golems, which were attacking hard on the west side of the wall.

Harry had kept himself safe for now but his magic was quickly draining from over use of spells. He dove to the side as a magic fist flew past him. He summoned several water elements before taking down his bow from his shoulders. He was not very good but he had no stamina left for spells. He shot an arrow towards the sea of dwarfs.

Harry looked around him, their forces were dropping in number but the armies of the Order didn't seem to have decreased since the battle started. Harry swallowed quickly. He didn't know what to do. What if they lost? What would happen?

"Harry!" Brook's voice snapped Harry back from his thoughts. Brooks looked as drained as Harry felt as he made his way towards him. This could not be good.

"Harry you need to get out of here", Brook said in a firm voice and grabbed hold of Harrys arm.

"What?! I'm not going anywhere!" Harry protested and tried to get away.

"Harry this is not your battle, you need to go!" Brook insisted and dragged Harry towards the escape tunnels.

"What about you?" Harry asked with anger and tried to twist out of Brooks grip.

"I'll be fine", Brook answered and looked at Harry with a small smirk on his lips. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere", Harry growled. Brook sighed and quickly cast a confusion spell on Harry, who immediately got a glazed look in his eyes. Brook hugged Harry softly.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just want you safe", he whispered before getting Harry up on a zebra and sending them down the escape tunnel. When Brook could no longer see them he returned to the battle. He summoned three phoenixes before drawing his sword to cut down the naga in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Tell me if you did ^^  
> Next chapter: Harry is alone in unknown contry, what will he do?


	7. Where should I go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I hope you will enjoy it!

Harry was furious, how could Brook have done this to him?! He screamed once again and smashed his fist furiously into the ground. He had returned as soon as the haze of confusion was lifted but the battle was already over. The Order had won and the city of Nature had a new flag waving in the wind above the towers.

Harry sighed; he had been here for too long. The Orders troops still patrolled the area for fugitives. Harry walked back to the clearing were he had left his zebra. The zebra looked up at him. It was a very intelligent animal, Harry was sure it was Brooks’ own mount. He sat up and tried to steer the zebra away from the castle. He had never been a good rider and the zebra wasn't wearing a saddle but it was a very patient animal and seemed to understand Harry’s wishes.

Soon they were out of sight from the castle, but Harry didn’t know where they were headed. He had only been in the realm for a year and he'd never left the Endless Forest. He knew the names of the surrounding lands but they were unknown. In the north the barbarians lived in the land of Forever Snow, which didn’t sound very appealing. In the south there were the deserts were the Order lived, definitely out of the question. In the west were the sea, Harry didn’t know how big it was and he was not too keen on exploring it. In the east there was the land of Fire. Brook had once talked about his old master in the capitol of Chaos.

“Well I guess east then”, Harry shrugged and the zebra made a noise in agreement. 

\-   
Harry traveled for several days, the forest was not as thick as it been near the capitol. It was easier for Tiki, the zebra, to move and they had quickened their pace now that Harry was more comfortable on Tiki's back. Still, Harry now realized why it was called the endless forest, it truly felt endless. Harry looked up and saw the sky darkening as the sun set on a horizon far away.

“Let’s stop for today Tiki”, he said and caressed the zebra’s flank. Tiki stopped and immediately started eating. Harry slid off and started collecting firewood. He stopped as he heard the sound of hooves. He looked around and between the trees, he saw a figure approaching.

“Who's there?” Harry called. He had succeeded in avoiding the Orders Troops this far, but maybe he was out of luck now. 

“Not to worry young one, I mean no harm”, a smooth voice answered. The man had a thick hood covering his face but Harry could see from the man’s horse that he was not from the Order but from the land of Souls. The horse was pitch black with a red mane and a bone white horn on its forehead.

“Why do you hide your face?” Harry asked cautiously, even as the man reached him he did not take of his hood.

“Well as you see I am from the land of Souls so surely you can figure out why I hide myself from the light”, the man answered with amusement. His voice was proud and regal; he didn't fit in well with the overgrown forest around him.

“So you are a vampire”, Harry concluded and steeped back, ready to defend himself. The man chuckled.

“You say it like it's a crime young one, have I already not said I mean no harm? You simply must be from the land of Four Seasons. Such dull and prejudice people they are”, the man mused as he dismounted.

“I actually come from the other realm”, Harry answered following the man’s every move.

“Oh! How interesting! I myself have never been there but one of my masters was, he could simply talk about it for hours”, the man told as he quickly summoned a fire. Harry watched him in surprise as he soon had a pot boiling.

“Oh don't just stand there! Come here and sit, please tell me about all the interesting things that are happening in the other realm! I am Paskovich, what is your name young one?” Paskovich rambled as he kept summoning ingredients for the pot.

“Harry”, Harry replied, still not moving closer. “I didn't know vampires eat regular food?” he added.

“We don't, this is for you young one. Hopefully you will share some interesting information over dinner, yes?”

“Am I part of the dinner?” Harry said curling his fist, drawing power from the earth. Paskovich smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want to be... Harry?” he said Harry's name with a seductive and purring voice. Harry tensed and quickly prepared himself for a fight. Paskovich threw his head back and laughed.

“Oh young one! Do not fret; I have no intention of devouring you. You mortals are so easily frighten, assuming your blood all taste the same. No Harry your blood, strong as it may be, does not appeal to me. Also I have recently fed so I have no reason to taste you”, Paskovich explained. Harry slowly approached the fire, still suspicious of the vampire.

-

As the night fell Harry grew more comfortable in Paskovich presence and told him of his mission.

“This Dark Lord of yours, is he immortal?” Paskovich asked. Harry nodded.

“Yes he made horcruxes and I am one of them”, Harry sighed. The conversation was making him depressed. Paskovich chuckled.

“So old fashion! Horcruxes! Ha! Could he not come up with a better solution?”

“What do you mean? You think he should have become a vampire like you?” Harry asked confused.

“NO! Absolutely not! No one should become a vampire, it's very impractical. Everybody knows your weaknesses”, Paskovich exclaimed with a frustrated frown on his face. Harry raised an eyebrow; he was going to ask about this later. But for now he needed to know more about horcruxes.

“So why are horcruxes so outdated?” he asked.

“Well they are so very easy to track and destroy, it's almost embarrassing thinking that the old realms most powerful dark lord uses such things when there are so much more secure things to ensure ones immortality”.

“So how do you track them exactly?” Harry asked hastily, getting eager at the thought of soon being able to destroy Voldemort.  
Paskovich seemed to think for a while.

“Hmm I can't seem to remember at this moment. It has been such a long time since horcruxes were relevant”, he said thoughtfully. Harry seemed to deflate in disappointment. Paskovich chuckled at Harry's expression.

“You amuse me a great deal Harry. Why don't you join me in my return to Death City? I am sure you can get all information you need there”.  
Harry bit his lip, the offer was tempting but he could not just abandon Brook to the Order.

“I need to rescue my master, he was taken captive when the Order invaded”, he explained. Paskovich frowned deeply.

“You mean to say the Order has broken the treaty of peace?” He asked with deep concern evident in his voice.

“Yes?” Harry answered tentatively, he had not heard of this treaty.

“Well then I must insist on you accompany me to the land of Souls, this can simply not be tolerated! We must send words to the capitols as soon as possible. The Order has truly steeped out of line!” Paskovich said in a stern voice.

“Okay”, Harry said still a little confused. Apparently he was going to the land of Souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking that maybe Harry should have gone to chaos first but then... I love chaos but I think they are a little boring. They are mostly brute force and not much tactics. So now Harry is going to the land of Souls and he will meet my favorit Hero of all the games. Guess who? ^^  
> Til next time! Bye


	8. Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how will Harry like the city of death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, I have neglected this quite long now haven't I? Anyways, hope you like the chapter, enjoy!

The land of Souls was nothing like the lush beautiful forests of the Endless Forest. The land was barren and open, the few plants that grew there where either covered with thorns or poisons. Harry had questioned how he was supposed to find anything to eat. Paskovich had looked at him with doubt.

"You don't know how to absorb energy from the earth?" He had questioned. Harry remembered Brook teaching him something like that.

"You can live on that energy?" He asked.

"Well there are not a lot of living things here for you to eat so until we get to the city I would advise you to try", Paskovich said with a smirk. Harry had frowned but didn't say anything. The vampire was starting to get on his nerves.

\-----------------------------------

As they entered the city Harry noticed that he was probably the only one with a pulse, and Tiki of course.

"We need to head to the Hall of Dread", Paskovich said.

"Sounds like a fun place", Harry answered dryly. Paskovich chuckled as they headed towards an enormous chapel like building. It was quite beautiful, in a creepy unsettling way. Tiki was quite restless so Harry dismounted.

"You should return to the forest", he told Tiki and petted her flank gently. Tiki seemed to agree because she turned and ran away as soon as the words left his mouth. Harry sighed and looked after her sadly. She had been a great companion for the past two weeks.

"Guess we have to get you an undead mount", Paskovich said snapping Harry out of his thoughts. Harry glanced at the undead unicorn Paskovich rode, he wasn't sure he wanted to ride such a creature. From what Harry could tell the beast was quite wild.

He walked the rest of the way to the hall, when they entered Harrys mouth dropped. Skeletons, walking around, speaking, living?! (Well maybe not but still)

"Ah Sandro the lich I wanted to see", Paskovich called and walked up to a lich with a midnight blue robe and gold pharaoh looking crown.

"Paskovich", Sandro greeted in return. His jaw didn't move when he spoke in a raspy voice. Harry shuddered, this was extremely creepy.

"Who is this?" Sandro turned to look at Harry with the hollows of his skull.

"Ah he is the reason I wanted to see you! Harry here…"

"A Christian?" Sandro seemed to sneer as he interrupted.

"You would think so but no, he is from the old realm", Paskovich answered. Harry shifted, he was very uncomfortable. Sandro closed in to Harry and grabbed his hand with his own skeletal hand, Harry froze.

"Really?" Sandro seemed utterly fascinated as he studied Harry.

"Yes", Harry answered and gulped.

"I almost remember the realm, tell me child where we right? Did the realm lose it's magic?"

"Um, well not totally but since coming here I realize how week the magic is in comparison", Harry told. He still wanted to pull away from Sandro and hide behind Paskovich but Sandro had an iron grip on his hand. Sandro nodded and let go of Harry.

"As predicted", he muttered. Harry pressed his now free hand to his chest. It had gone ice cold by Sandros touch.

"How is this possible?" Harry whispered, he could not comprehend how skeletons were moving around and talking.

"What child?" Sandro asked and tilted is skull slightly, Harry wondered if it would fall off if he tilted his head to much.

"How are you alive?" Harry asked. Sandro seemed to glance at Paskovich before they both broke out in laughter. Well…Harry thought Sandro was laughing.

"Oh dear child, no one here except you are alive. But I assume you refer to my more moving around and speaking, hmm?" Sandro chuckled. Harry blushed and nodded.

"So necromancy is not performed in the old realm?"

"Well yes but not in… your form. A man named Voldemort has made several horocruxes", Harry answered. This was getting very uncomfortable. The mention of horocruxes seemed to set of another round of laughter, not just from Sandro but some of the skeletons walking by.

"How primitive", Sandro said was he composed himself.

"Yes indeed, but the reason I wanted to see you is that I want you to gather the council. The Order has broken the truce and invaded The Endless Forest", Paskovich explained. Sandro seemed to snap out of his amusement.

"Is that so? Well it's about time, our armies are getting restless", Sandro said. His magic suddenly pumped around him as he quickly turned and stalked away from Harry and Paskovich.

"What? He wants war?!" Harry spat and turned to Paskovich. Paskovich chuckled and patted Harry on the head.

"Oh little human, everybody wants war!"

\-------------------------------------------------------

Everyone really seemed to want war, as soon as Sandro had proclaimed what the Order had done everybody seemed eager to go to battle. As they discussed strategies, Harry became more and more frustrated. He had come here in hope to be able to save his master but the liches, demons, vampires, zombies and other undead creatures only seemed to care about trying new spells and battle moves on the living. After the meeting Harry stalked up to Paskovich.

"You are not going to help me free Brook are you?" He asked in a furious voice. Paskovich gave him an easy smile.

"Of course we are! The Order can't very well get away with this can they?"

"But it seems that you want to conquer instead of freeing the city of Nature", Harry objected.

"Well conquering is more fun now is it? But don't you worry as soon as the city of Nature is under our rule we will free your master", Harry balled up his fists.

"So what will happen to the endless forest? Will you make it to a desert land?" He spat. Paskovich shook his head.

"You underestimate the power of the land Harry. Do you think the creatures and heroes make the land they live on? No, we choose this place because it suits us and our creatures, the same as the elves and humans of the Endless Forest. The land will not change even if our ruler rule it"

"You have a ruler?" Harry asked chocked.

"Oh Harry every land has a ruler, they just don't show themselves much", Paskovich smirked and patted Harry on the shoulder. This was the first time Harry had ever heard of a specific ruler, he got the impression that there was some kind of democracy between every lands hero… Apparently not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had really not planed the ruler part but I figured that it's is probably best to mention them. When I say rulers I ofcourse mean the hypothetical players that play Heroes. They will not be important to the story thoe. So I was thinking and realised that I have not mentioned Harrys clothes, I imagien him wearing some elvish inspired know how the elvis heroes dress right? If not you should look it up.
> 
> So tell me what you think! I Harry is going to get a new master soon? Guess who?


	9. Pure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out a little different than I planed but I think this will work. Enjoy!

”You know about horocruxes?” Harry asked in a tight voice. Sandro still made him very uncomfortable. A skeleton should not be able to walk around like a living being. Paskovich had explained that liches trapped their mind and souls inside their dead bodies, because the bodies were dead they still rotted and after about a century only the bones remained.   
Harry still shuddered at the thought on the liches Paskovich showed him that only were about fifty years or so. Their rotting bodies had left Harry with a mental scar. 

“Yes”, Sandro answered him. He didn’t turn to face Harry. He just kept adding ingredients in his cauldron. Harry swallowed hard and took another step into Sandro’s lab. 

“Will you tell me how to summon and destroy them?” After much searching inside the library of the dead Harry had realized that horocruxes was not a knowledge that they seemed worthy of preserving. Only the oldest of the creatures seemed to even remember their existence. Sandro however was one of the inventors of the horocruxes, the only “living” inventor and Harrys best chance of learning how to defeat Voldemort. 

The first troops had already left for the war and Harry realized that there was not much for him to do so he drowned himself in research and now he was here. He hoped that Sandro would help him. The lich turned to him, in a slow unsettling way. 

“Hmm what would you give me for such information?” Sandro asked in his raspy voice. Harrys stomach dropped. What could he offer a millennium old lich, a creature that had several lifetimes to gather information and secrets? Harry bit his lip and tried to think of something. 

“I.. I have an invisibility cloak”, he finally said. It was the only thing he could think of that would interest the lich. 

“No”, Sandro snapped and returned to his cauldron. Harry clutched his fist, desperately trying to come up with something. 

“Young one, have you ever been in love?” Sandros question snapped Harry out of his thoughts. The question made Harry dread the reason behind it. 

“No”, he answered carefully and took a step back. Sandro turned to Harry, his magic seemed to vibrate with excitement.

“Are you a virgin to?” Harry nodded, not really seeing were this was going. He could not imagine liches getting romantic or physical with one another. 

“Then you have something very rare and precious that I want”, Sandros magic was wiping abound him and Harry could not help but shake. He was terrified, did Sandro want his virginity?! Sandro came up to him and placed his skeleton hand on Harry’s heart. 

“YES!” Sandro hissed. You could practically see him bouncing in excitement. Harry quickly moved away from him, the hell with horocruxes. He would figure something out. Sandro looked at him, his magic trapping Harry. 

“I will tell you what you need to know, if I can have your heart”, he said with badly concealed excitement. Harrys eyes widened, not what he was expecting but he wasn’t sure this was any better. 

“My heart?”

“Yes, that beautiful, pure heart of yours”, Sandro purred looking like he wanted to rip it out right this second. 

“But I’ll die”, Harry stated. This was unbelievable, after coming to the realm to find a way to survive he was still domed to die. Harry had to bit back the tears.

“Yes, but being dead is not all that bad”, Sandro tried to console. He had a feeling he was losing this treasure. Harry shook his head. 

“No! I want to live! That’s why I came here! To live!” Harry shouted, frustrated that he could never truly live. Suddenly he felt a longing back to the Endless Forest. His year there had been the best year of his life, careless and worriless. 

Sandro felt frustration too, this boy was so young and naïve. Which was one of the reasons his heart was so perfect but right now it was not for Sandros benefit. 

“You could become a lich, then you can still enjoy the benefits of life without the needing for any of its disadvantages”, Sandro tied and stepped closer. Harry instantly backed away and looked toward the door. 

“Like what? Eating? Sleeping? Loving?” Harry growled. Sandro gnashed his teeth. 

“Yes but will you miss any of that?” He asked reaching for his price. 

“YES!” Harry yelled and ran out of laboratory. Sandros magic lashed out in frustration and the walls cracked. This was not over, he wanted his price. 

\---------------

Harry sat on top of one of the cities towers, thinking. What was he going to do, the pictures of half turned liches burned in his mind, no that was not living. The liches here were different from him, most of them crazy as well. No it wasn’t for him. How was he supposed to do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what will Harry do?  
> Up next! Will Harry figure out how to live without a heart?


	10. Rip your heart out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once a month... yeah I didn't stick to that for very long. Anyway enjoy the chapter! (My beta is on vacation...)

"Paskovich", Harry called. The vampire looked up from his book.

"Yes little human", he answered in his usual playful voice. Harry could barely believe that just a week ago some hellhounds had returned with Paskovichs ashes and now he was sitting here like nothing had happened. Harry shook his head. That was not why he was here.

"When you give someone your heart, what happens?" Paskovich frowned a Harrys question.

"Who in the city of death asked for your heart?"

"Sandro", Paskovich put his book away and looked intensely at Harry.

"Hmm, you will lose the ability to feel love, passion and other traits related to the heart. Traits like logic and reason will become stronger. Your body will die but your soul can live on", he explained slowly. Making sure Harry understood.

"I don't want a life like that", Harry whispered.

"It is not a life", Paskovich answered and looked down. He hated being a living dead, it was not something he wished upon anyone.

Harry bit his lip, he was at loss of what to do, he needed to figure out how to stop Voldemort and still live. It seemed like an impossible task.

\----------------------------------------------

"Young one", Sandros voice brought shrills down Harrys back. He quickly stood and turned to face the lich.

"I want you as my apprentice", Sandro said casually. Harry frowned.

"Why?" he demanded. Sandro brought his fingertips together.

"I won't force you to give me your heart, I promise, but I will try to persuade you to become a lich", he explained slowly. He had already decided that he would have Harrys heart in one way or another. And when Sandro wanted something he got it.

Harry bit his lip and looked down. Sandro crept him out but this may be the only chance he would get to learn about horocruxes.

"… Are there any terms I need to know before I agree?" Harry asked. He wasn't stupid enough to agree to Sandro without knowing what it meant to be his apprentice. Sandros magic wiped in annoyance. He had hoped the human was too stupid to ask. Now he had to make up agreeable terms.

"The apprenticeship is ten years, you will study under me every day until you mastered Death magic", Harry shook his head.

"I don't have ten years, the dark lord from my realm will have won by then", Harry said. Sandros magic wiped again. Annoying little human.

"Fine… when the time comes and you have to return to your own realm I will give you three days", Sandro said slowly and stepped closer. His skeleton hand almost touched Harry's chest making him shudder.

"And if you haven't returned by then… I will come after you and rip that beautiful heart out"

\----------------------------------------------

"You became Sandros apprentice?" Paskovich stepped into Harrys room. Harry turned to him and nodded, he was still pale after the encounter. He could not believe what he had agreed to.

"Harry, liches are selfish, arrogant and do not stop for anything when they want something. Sandro is only binding his time to get your heart."

"I know! But I need him!.. or his knowledge of horocruxes. I just need a way to resist him", Harry sighed and leaned against the wall. Paskovich sat down on Harry's bed.

"Then I will tell you some things you will need to know…"

\----------------------------------------------

"Drink this", Sandro handed Harry a vile. Harry looked at the yellow liquid inside.

"What is it?" Sandro's magic sparked.

"Don't question your master", he responded in annoyance. Harry put the vile down.

"I'm not going to drink an unknown liquid", he said simply. Harry flinched as Sandros magic sparked again. He was very grateful for Paskovich, already Sandro was trying to manipulate him.

Someone had told the little human how to evade manipulation, Sandros mood grew worse every time Harry questioned him. He would have to eliminate Harrys contact, and he had a hunch on who it was…

\--------------------------------------------------------

Paskovich felt Sandros magic approaching long before the lich appered in his lab, but he didn't worry. He was a powerful hero and Sandro knew better than to stir up a fight when they were at war. Sandor entered, he was one of the few liches not to be clouded by insanity. The whole realm knew that if liches weren't so insane and unstable they would be able to rule the realm, but luckily for all other races they were insane and many only lasted for a century before releasing the soul to the afterlife.

Sandro was different, he kept his sanity (most of it), and had resisted death for over a millennium. He was the oldest and probably the most powerful hero of all.

"Paskovich… you have talked to my new apprentice", Sandro was not happy. Paskovich could feel his annoyed magic trying to suffocate him. Maybe he misjudge the danger he was in.

"I only wanted him to be prepared", Paskovich explained. Trying to stay calm in Sandros raging magic. Sandro chuckled humorless.

"Yes… he was well prepared", he stated and reached into his robe.

"But you should know better than to stand in my way", Paskovich backed away as Sandro presented a little trinket.

"As thanks for preparing my apprentice you shall be the first test subject for my new experiment", Sandro explained and turned on the trinket. Sunlight filled the room and Paskovich screamed as he turned to ashes. Sandro closed his trinket and put it away.

"It seems I have succeeded, I have made artificial sunlight", Sandro chuckled and summoned Paskovich ashes. He put them in a box and rose.

"Don't worry, I will revive you when I have Harrys heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! The next chapter or the one after that will be the last. See you next time! :P


	11. I'm going back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last chapter... there probably going to be one or two more... ENJOY! (I don't own anything)

Harry had to admit, Sandro made necromancy extremely seductive. To be in your purest form, to bask in the sweet relief of death without having to leave everything behind. He had to visit the half transformed liches everyday not to give in. Harry had learned that Sandro was a very unic lich, he was the only one who hadn't gone insane.

A lich called Jessika was so obsessed with being beautiful she slaughtered anyone who suggested otherwise. She had completely suppressed the fact she was a lich. Even if she looked in the mirror she didn't accept what she was.

Harry had to remind himself of this every day. Even if Sandro made it sound so good the reality was a totally different matter. The fact that Paskovich was gone also made Harry more wary of Sandro, he was convinced that he had something to do with it.

Even so, Harry enjoyed his studies. They were very interesting and it came very easy to him. On the other hand his teacher had a temper that could rival Voldemort. Harry was sure he would be dead if not for Sandros desire for his heart.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry bolted awak with a gasp. He knew that had not been a normal dream. It was happening… or had it already happened? Voldemort had taken the ministry and Hogwarths was next. Harry stood and pulled on a robe.

He quickly made his way down to Sandros laboratory. He knocked hard on the heavy door, he knew liches didn't sleep so he needn't be afraid to anger his master. The door opened slowly with a agonized sigh.

"Unusual to see you awake at this hour", Sandros voice was laced with curiosity. Had his apprentice finally given in?

"I need to learn the soul summoning ritual right now!" Harry demanded. Sandros magic wiped in annoyance and disappointment.

"I have told you that it is a hard ritual! You are not ready!" he growled.

"I know but Voldemort has taken over the ministry! Soon there won't be anything for me to save!" Harry argued.

"And why do you have to save anything?!" Sandros magic wiped Harry hard. He stumbled backwards, his fists curling up. He knew Sandro was right, he had asked himself the same many times. Why did he have to save anyone? Did he even have any real friends?

"I just have to", Harry whispered. He knew in his heart that he could not turn his back on the wizard world, no matter how crazy it seemed. Sandros magic calmed and he slightly tilted his head.

"Fine, I will show you the ritual and we'll see if you think you can pull it off", he said in a mocking tone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First, you need the body of the soul you want to summon", Sandro began and gently caressed the corpse lying on the gray ground before them. Harry did no longer feel uncomfortable around dead bodies anymore. The dead dwarf soldier before them was from the order and Harry had no kind feelings for them.

"Secondly you need to carve the runes on the seven soul doors", Sandro continued and swiftly sliced neat runes on the dwarfs forehead, throat, heart, hands and feet. Harry started to realize that it would be extremely hard to do this on a very alive and moving Voldemort that wanted him dead.

"Thirdly you need to chant the words while pouring fresh blood on the body. This should be quite easy as you have quite a lot yourself", Sandro explained before he started to pour blood from a bottle. Sandro started chanting the complicated words. Harry could see Sandros magic being drained and poured with the blood on the corpse.

Harry swallowed, that was an insane amount of magic. He would be completely drained afterwards. The corpse started to twitch and glow slightly red. Suddenly it drew a pained breath and the dwarfs eyes shoot open.

Sandro slowly stepped back, even if he didn't look different Harry could tell he was tired. The dwarf stood and looked at Sandro.

"Master", it whispered. Sandro ignored it and turned to Harry.

"Now I have created a zombie minion", he explained.

"With the horocruxes it is going to be a little different. Voldemort will not turn into your minion, he will have his soul restored and his magic with it. You will not have to put as much magic into the soul summoning but it will still be a lot. Do you now see why you are not ready?" Sandro explained impatiently. He hoped that Harry would realize what he wanted to do and how ridiculous it was.

Harry swallowed again and nodded. This was going to be almost impossible.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry gasped and sat up. Voldemort was defiantly attacking the Hogwarths soon. Any day know and Harry knew he needed to return right now! He quickly rose and packed his backpack. Suddenly his door flew opened.

"You need to leave", Sandro said with a displeased voice. Harry spun to look at him, confused. He had thought Sandro was going to try to stop him.

"Okay", he managed to say. Then a loud booming noise shook trough the room.

What was that?" Harry asked when he got a hold of himself.

"Cyclopse… the barbarians are attacking", Sandros voice was filled with hate.

"And they are led by… Shiva", Sandro pronounced the name like it was the vilest thing in the world. To Harry the name didn't mean a thing but it was obviously a hero.

"Anyway I need to release a plague so you can't be here", Sandro continued. Then he seemed to notice Harrys bag.

"Why do you have a bag?" He asked suspiciously.

"Um… Well I was about to leave for the other realm before you came", Harry explained. Sandors magic instantly wiped.

"You are not ready!" He hissed.

"Well that is my decision", Harry spat. Annoyed at how much Sandro wanted to control him. Sandro growled.

"Fine go! I'll will come and get you in three days… And don't do anything stupid to your heart", he hissed and grabbed Harrys arm.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Harry shrieked. He hated when Sandro touched him.

"I'm taking you to a portal", Sandro grumbled. Harry stopped struggled, but Sandros hand on him still crept him out. While they moved through the castle the ground shook. Harry started to wonder how the building hadn't collapsed on them yet. That's when he realized that Sandros magic was pressed against the walls. He was holding up the whole building!

Harry often wondered how powerful Sandro really was, when Harry thought Sandro shown his true powers he did something new even more impressive. The building rumbled again and Sandro stopped.

"I have to join the battle, the portal is just up ahead", Sandro growled and showed Harry forward.

"O-okay", Harry managed.

"Hurry, when I leave the building it's going to collapse", Sandro said before turning around. Harry quickly turned and started to run, he did not doubt Sandros words. Suddenly there was no more corridor, just a dead end. A cold shiver ran down Harry's spine, Sandro wouldn't trick him right?

Suddenly the ceiling started to collapse along the corridor. Harry started to back against the wall in terror, he couldn't die now. But instead of meeting a solid wall like he expected he fell. His back connected to the floor but gone was the collapsing corridor. Instead he was looking at the veil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am not good at estamating how much I have left... Anyways! I thought if Harry came back through the veil I could (if I wanted to) make a sequal about Harry looking for Sirius. ^^ Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!


	12. Haste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys!

The veil? What? How? Harry's mind was going a million miles an hour. Sirius… Harry slowly got on his feet and slowly started to reach out to the veil, was Sirius still alive?

"Intruder!" The shout brought Harry back to reality and he quickly turned to face his opponent. Harry recognized the Death Eater robes but did not recognize the person in them. He remembered his dream about Voldemort taking over the ministry.

A red beam came towards him, Harry quickly raised a ground shield before calling for several fire elementals. The Death Eater looked extremely confused as the elementals started spewing fire at him. Harry decided to take his leave and started running towards a random exit.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Harry had been able to leave the ministry he had ran into three Death Eathers. No one seemed to recognize, him which confused Harry. Sure him hair had grown over the past year and a half and he had learned how to see with magic to he didn't need his glasses. Harry quickly glanced down on himself.

He never took a liking to the land of Souls fashion so he had kept his elvish clothes and maybe he had become more fit… Now that he thought about it he had change quite a lot. Harry shook him head, now was not the time to consider his appearance. He needed to get to Hogwarths.

He was in an ally close to the ministry entrance so he cast a haste on himself and started running, he hoped he could find the Leaking Cauldron quickly. He needed to summon a griffin to fly him to Hogwarths and he didn't think muggle London was ready for that.

Harry cursed that he disposed his wand, else he could had called the Knight buss. After about a half an hour running he finally got to the entrance of the Cauldron. Muggles had stared him down the whole way but he hadn't cared much. He carefully entered the Cauldron and looked around.

It seemed gloomier than before and had much fewer guests. Harry quietly walked up to the bar desk.

"Excuse me Tom", Harry said softly. A tired looking Tom looked up, at first he didn't react. Then he seemed to take a closer look. His eyes went wide as he realized whom stood before him.

"Harry Potter?!" He whispered and looked around to see if anyone was listening. Tom quickly cast a privacy charm around them.

"Yes it is me and I need to get to Hogwarths as quickly as possible", Harry explained. Thankful that Tom seemed to understand the importance of not informing the other guests of his presence. Tom nodded furiously.

"Of course! But first where have you been?! Everyone thought you dead!" Tom whispered as he motioned Harry to follow him.

"I have… been training", Harry answered carefully. Tom's eyes had started shining with hope as he led Harry to the floo.

"You can floo to Hogsmeade, to the Three Bromsticks, but be careful. Rosemerta has been getting all kind of shady consumer's lately", Tom told as he handed Harry some powder. Harry nodded and stepped inside.

"Thank you Tom", he smiled before flooing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stumbled out of the floo, luckly someone grabbed him before he fell. Or not so lucky… Harry found himself staring into the smirking face of Blaise Zabini.

"Well well what have we here?" he mocked. Harry frowned and cast an aura of fear. Zabini quickly backed up, looking at Harry with fear.

"Get out of my way", Harry said and glared the boy down. Zabini just turned and ran. Harry moved quickly, to many people had seen him already. When he got out on the street he spotted Zabini talking to several people in dark hoods. Their heads snapped in Harrys directions, the saw him and started moving towards him.

"I don't have time for this", Harry growled enhancing is aura. The hooded figures halted and Harry quickly summoned a griffin. All eyes was on him now as he mounted the beast without hesitation. The griffin gave out a cry before leaping into the air.

"Finally!" Harry sighed as the griffin started flying towards Hogwarths. Harry allowed himself to relax for a second, leaning into the feathers of the griffin.

"That was the easy part", he whispered. The griffin cried in agreement as it dived to land. Harry looked at the closed gate of Hogwarths and took a deep breath before dismounting.

"Thank you for borrowing your wings", Harry petted the griffins head before it dissolved. Harry never got used to the part when his summonings returned to the earth. Reminding him that what he summoned didn't live any longer or yet.

Harry once again faced the gates and braced himself, he really didn't want to see anyone, and he toyed with the idea of just hiding until Voldemort struck and the leaving right after the battle. Before he had the chance to decide the gate opened and Hermione and Ron rushed out.

"HARRY!" They both shouted and flunged themselves at him, Harry cringed at the force of the hug.

"Hey guys", he said nervously. Hermione let him go first and raised her hand to smack him. Harry acted on instinct and grabbed her wrist before it hit him. Ron then let him go and they both stared at him, Hermiones eyes where wide.

"Um, maybe we should get inside?" Harry suggested.

"Where have you been?!" Hermiones voice was accusing and Ron frowned and nodded.

"Yeah mate! Where have you been?" Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I've been training", he answered and walked past them. They kept bombarding him with questions until they got to the great hall. As they entered all eyes went to him. The first to react was Remus, he quickly went up to him and gave him a hug.

"I thought you were dead", he whispered. Harry softly returned the hug, it felt genuine.

"I'm sorry", Harry said.

"Harry my boy…!" Dumbledor started as he walked towards them.

"We need to get everyone out of here", Harry interrupted.

"What..?" Ron said.

"Voldemort is about to attack, we need to evacuate", Harry explained firmly.

"Then we will fight!" Neville said raising his fist. He got a loud "yeah" in replay.

"No I'll fight, you escape", Harry told them and crossed his arms.

"Harry you can't fight Voldemort by yourself", Remus argued.

"I won't be by myself, I have an army", Harry calmly replayed. Several eyebrows shot into the air.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Dumbledor asked, voice wary. Harry took a deep breath and reached for the magic in the earth. The magic transformed into elementals, tigers and elves. Loud gasps could be heard through the hall.

"The earth is my army", Harry calmly stated.

"Now evacuate"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt the energy tingling in the air. He could feel Voldemort closing in. He was alone outside of the castle, most people had left but some had remained and was now looking out the windows. Harry hoped that they would stay inside so he would not be distracted.

He spotted the first hoods coming out of the forbidden forest. Soon Voldemorts whole army stood before him.

"Harry Potter… I almost didn't believe it when they told me you returned", Voldemorts voice rang across the field between them.

"And alone no less, have you come to die?" The mocking tone made Harry scrowl. Then he sensed it, a smirk spread across his face.

"You brought vampires", Harry stated with glee. Voldemort smirked as well. Mistaking Harry's statement for fear.

"I thought it only fare to let all my followers witness your defeat", he replayed. Harry laughed, confusing Voldemort and his followers.

"You make my job so much easier", Harry laughed and raised his hands.

"My undead darlings", Harry's voice sang as he cast his death call.

"Kill", the simple command sent all the vampires in a frenzy. They threw themselves at the nearest Death Eater ripping them apart. Voldemort was the first one to collect himself.

"Death Eaters attack!" He commanded, he then turned to Harry and started to walk towards him.

"You learned some new tricks", he stated calmly hiding the rage he felt inside.

"What did you thing I was doing when I was gone", Harry said. Still smirking, he had saved a ton of energy thanks to the vampires.

"Then let us see what else you have learned", Voldemort hissed and cast a spell. Harry moved to the side and summoned a wasp swarm. He needed to keep Voldemort distracted to perform the ritual. First the runes, this was the hardest part. Harry cast a haste and grabbed his knife. Just as Voldemort managed to get rid of the wasps Harry moved. He grabbed Voldemorts cloaked arm and swiftly sliced the first rune. Voldmort gasped in surprise, but before he reacted Harry moved to the other hand. Then grabbing Voldemorts leg making him fall over.

"What are you doing?!" Voldemort hissed and fired a spell at Harry. Harry quickly moving out of the way, carving the runes on his feet. The knife was sharp enough to slice through Voldemorts shoes. A magic shock wave threw Harry, smacking him into the ground.

"I don't know what you are up to but it's time to die!" Voldmort shouted and fired the green beam at Harry. Harry quickly summoned a wolf in front of him, the wolf cried as the beam hit and it dissolved. That had been close, Harry panted as he got on his feet. He threw himself at Voldemort, the force made them crash into the ground. Harry held down Voldemorts wand arm as he craved the last runes in Voldemorts forehead and throat.

Voldemort cried out in outrage starting to struggle violently against Harrys grip. Harry fell of him and rolled to the side to get away before Voldemort cursed him. It was dangerous to be this close. Harry ducked the purple spell and got on his feet. Voldemort was shaking in rage and started firing spells at an impressive speed. Harry quickly slit his wrist, letting it bleed as he closed in on Voldemort again.

Just as Voldemort fired the green spell Harry grabbed his arm. Harry bought his sliced wrist to Voldemorts face. He started the chant, taking advantage of Voldemorts shock. Harry immediately felt his energy drain. The soul pieces came flying, the last one ripped out of Harrys head making him scream from the pain.

Harry fell to the ground, completely exhausted. He could barely keep his eyes from falling shut. This was bad, very bad. Voldemort on the other hand studied himself closely. Feeling more powerful than ever. He looked down on the boy by his feet.

"I don't know what you did but thank you, I feel great", Voldemort smirked and pointed his wand at Harry.

"But now you must die", Harry shut his eyes. Fuck.

Voldemort suddenly let out a surprised cry, Harrys eyes shot open only to see Voldemort flying through the air.

"Impressive, you manage the ritual", Harry could not believe it. He snapped his head and stared at Sandro.

"Wha…", was all Harry managed. Sandro seemed to sigh and lazily waved his hand. Harry felt a rush of energy flow through him. He slowly sat up.

"What are you doing here?! It hasn't been three days!" Harry started to panic. A hand was quickly covering his heart protectively as he stared at Sandro.

"No… but I couldn't just let your heart be sullied", Sandro explained and stepped past Harry. Harry just stared, he couldn't believe this. Voldemort seemed to have a hard time believing it as well but Harry guessed it was more the walking skeleton part that had him disbelieving.

Sandro studied Voldemort for a while before tilting his head.

"Lord Voldemort was it?" He asked slowly. Voldemort frowned and cast an avada kedavra at Sandro. The green beam was absorbed by Sandros magic.

"How pitiful", Sandro chuckled and threw it right back at Voldemort before he recovered from the confusion. Voldemort screamed and fell, he was dead before he hit the ground.

Harry fell back against the ground and sighed. It was over, Sandro walked over to Harry.

"Maybe you should cancel your death call", Sandro suggested. Harry nodded and let go of the spell, the remaining Death Eaters quickly made their escape from the scene.

"Harry! You did it!" Harry heard voices starting to cheer. Sandro huffed.

"How ungrateful", he muttered. Harry looked over at everyone that came running towards him.

"Well they don't know your name", Harry said and started to stand only to be tackled to the ground by Ron and Hermione.

"Oh Harry you did it!"

"Good job mate!"

"I was so worried!"

The crowed closed in and suffocated Harry with congratulations and gratitude. Harry felt himself being lifted away by Sandros magic.

"Get away from my treasure", Sandro growled. Only them seemed everyone realize the living skeleton.

"Harry what is that?" Remus asked confused.

"This is my master Sandro", Harry answered.

"Harry that is a dark creature!" Dumbledor warned and raised his wand at Sandro. Everyone immediately followed. Sandros magic whipped, he clearly was annoyed and Harry did not blame him.

"If you must know he is a lich", Harry explained.

"Get away from him Harry!" Ginny screamed, Harry noticing she was there then.

"No actually I'm going back with him" Harry answered.

"Back where?" Remus asked, looking extremely worried.

"To the other realm, I'm going to look for Sirius", everyone gasped.

"Sirius is dead Harry", Dumbledor said. He looked very agitated to have Harry near Sandro.

"Well see", Harry muttered. Sandro placed a bony hand on Harrys shoulder sending shivers down Harry's spine.

"You are going to finish you training and then we'll see what you will be doing", Sandro said. Harry shook of his hand.

"I know I know!"

"Harry you can't go we just got you back!" Hermione protested.

"No you will never have me back, I only came back to kill Voldemort nothing else", Harry stated and turned to leave.

"Harry!" Harry ignored their pleas, he had much more important things to worry about. Like Sirius, Brook and how to escape Sandro. After all, a heros work is never done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think! I don't think this is going to be a romantic story but if you think otherwise let me know. Do keep in mind that I like M/M so if you are not into that then don't ask for romance. :P


End file.
